Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: After a long day of paper work, Morgan is tired and distracted. Reid decides to help him "relax" once they get home. Morgan/Reid fluffy-ness. Oneshot.


**A/N: I find it amazing that I've got two AP exams to be studying for… and instead, I'm writing this. Just goes to show the power of annoying muses and psychotic plot bunnies, LOL X)**

**WARNING: Definitely rated M for a reason people and this is SLASH. Established Morgan/Reid…**

**So, Reid (pun intended, 'cause I too am a nerd) and enjoy! Don't forget to review and maybe my muse will throw me some more smutty plot bunnies, lol :3**

* * *

><p><em>WANNA MAKE YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES<em>

* * *

><p>Derek didn't think he'd ever make it through the day of boring paper work. Looking over consult after consult, finishing report after report. What made it worse was watching Reid's long, elegant fingers almost dance over his paperwork at lightning speed.<p>

The young genius was finished before anyone else in the office and was becoming more a nuisance than anything. To Derek, at least, who couldn't seem to keep his eyes from wandering over to him whenever he thought the other agent wasn't looking.

He didn't think he could take much more when Reid finally got up and went to get more coffee. Great, he was going to be even _more _energetic…

Damn, there went his train of thought. He had been looking over a consult on a double murder, but the ideas of exactly what Reid could do to burn some of that extra energy was about to drive him insane.

Of course, most of it was just his imagination running wild… He and Reid had technically been dating for almost a month now, but they hadn't done more than kiss and grope each other. Partly because they wanted to take things slow and partly because it wasn't easy for either of them to find time for dating or more intimate things. Derek was seriously thinking that phase of their relationship was going to have to go out the window. Tonight.

It was several long hours before he finished his own paper work and leaned back in his desk chair, cracking his stiff spine and rubbing his aching temples. Prentiss had already left for the day but Reid stuck around to wait on Morgan. "You ok?" the younger man asked as Morgan shrugged into his jacket and stifled a yawn.

Morgan nodded and slung and arm around Reid's thin shoulders, "Yeah, just tired, Pretty Boy."

Reid quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else as he led the way to his SUV and Reid climbed into the passenger seat. They were silent on the drive to Morgan's apartment, where Reid had made a habit of staying almost every night for the past couple of weeks. Morgan hadn't pushed the issue of sex much since then, but the waiting and being patient was starting to get to him.

As he flopped down on the couch, Reid slid closer to him, eyeing him curiously. "You're really tense." He stated, running his hands lightly over Morgan's tense shoulders. Morgan couldn't help but sigh… damn that felt good.

Reid's lips quirked into a smile as his hands slid down to Morgan's waist and he pulled the tee shirt up and over Morgan's head. Morgan complied willingly, already tired and figuring that they would be going to sleep soon anyway. This wasn't that different from any of their other nights alone.

Except that Reid's hands didn't move to Morgan's shoulders, they slid around his neck and suddenly the younger man shifted and Morgan gasped in surprise when he found him sitting in his lap, knees resting on either side of his waist as those soft lips claimed his and he felt Reid's tongue pushing into his mouth.

Unconsciously, Morgan's hands moved to grasp Reid's smaller waist and he pulled the fabric out of his trousers, fingers working with the buttons as Reid deepened the kiss, clutching Morgan to him like his very life depended on it as the older agent pushed the shirt off if his shoulders and moved his hands to Reid's chest, fingers ghosting over the lightly defined muscles, the already hard nipples… He grinned as the younger man moaned and pulled back, staring at him with wide brown eyes clouded over in lust.

Morgan swallowed, feeling his body react just to that look… God, he was beautiful. "How far are we taking this?" he asked hoarsely, his voice half gone. He was having a difficult time focusing on anything except the man sitting on him and the heat pooling in his stomach and between his legs.

Reid didn't hesitate as he pressed another kiss to Morgan's lips and slid down off of his lap, kneeling on the floor between his legs and looking up at him with those big brown eyes. "I wanna make you close your eyes…" Reid answered slowly, a small smile touching his face.

Morgan blinked in confusion, "Wha-"

But he stopped talking again as Reid's fingers came to rest on the waist of his pants and he slowly undid them, pulling the zipper down at an agonizing rate. He slid one hand inside the fabric and brushed against Derek through his boxers. "Damn…" Morgan breathed, bucking his hips involuntarily into Reid's hand.

Reid grinned and slowly started to massage his length, smirking when the older man rolled his hips, "God, Please!" Slowly, Reid pushed Derek's boxers out of the way and took him in his hands, sliding one hand all the way down to the base of his erection and looking at him with a look of such coy innocence it nearly drove him over the edge right there.

Morgan watched him, fascinated by every little move the younger man made as his tongue darted out of his mouth and flicked the head of his erection lightly. His hips bucked again and he was starting to get a little breathless and Reid had barely touched him yet!

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Reid took him in his mouth. His tongue slid along the sensitive flesh and swirled around his head as he slid down his length and took in as much as he could. Morgan really was panting now as Reid moved his head up and down along Morgan's erection. Where the hell had he learned to do that with his tongue? Morgan's mind was being reduced to Jell-O as his hands tangled in Reid's hair and he unconsciously urged him forward. "Fuck, please…" he moaned. "Spencer…"

Reid smirked around his erection and Morgan's hips bucked again when he lightly grazed his teeth over him. "Holy shit…" Morgan breathed. He was so close… He could feel it… His head fell back against the couch, his eyes closing against the building pressure. "Don't stop…"

Which is when Spencer stopped. He slowly pulled off of Derek and as the other man gradually came back down to earth he saw the younger agent smirk at him. "What the-?" Morgan was slightly dazed as Reid pulled him up from the couch and led him to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly…

Reid's only response was to push Derek's pants and boxers off before doing the same with his own. He gently pushed the older man back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, grinning down at him with a mischievous light in his eyes. He slowly licked up his length again before planting a kiss on Derek's lips.

The dark skinned agent moaned and took hold of Spencer's wrists, rolling them over so that he was on top. He reached for his bedside table and the lubrication that he kept there, applying it to himself. Reid pulled his face back down to him again, sliding his tongue into his hot, wet mouth.

Morgan groaned and reached down between them without breaking the kiss, his fingers lightly brushing Reid's erection. The younger man bucked his hips violently and moaned his name as he slowly slid a finger into his entrance.

"…God…" Reid breathed, unable to think much more at the moment as a second and third finger were added and Morgan's other hand continued to slide up and down his length.

Reid's shaky hands slid along the muscles of Derek's chest, roaming the sweat coated skin as he stared up at him with lust fogged eyes. He hissed slightly when he felt Derek pressing into him, pushing against his entrance, but the pain slowly became a burning pleasure as he thrust in all the way and his body became accustomed to the change.

Morgan groaned, Spencer's tight body nearly sending him over the edge, but he slowly drew out and then pushed back in. Gradually, his pace quickened and Reid's moans grew louder.

"Faster!" he choked suddenly, bucking his hips back into Morgan's thrusts. He was so close now… Morgan's hand worked his erection while Reid clutched the other man to him. Morgan pressed kisses along his jaw, biting lightly behind his ear and sliding down to the base of his throat, sucking on the soft skin.

"Oh God… so close…" Reid breathed erratically. He could feel the pressure building up in his body as he was finally sent over the edge. He came violently into Morgan's hand and onto their stomachs.

Morgan hissed and groaned as Reid's body clenched around him and he climaxed moments later, coming inside of the thin young man. Their lips connected in a slow, sweet kiss as Morgan collapsed on top of Spencer and slid out of him, exhausted. Breathing heavily, Morgan smiled. "I think you managed to make me close my eyes, Pretty Boy."

Reid smirked at him, rolling them over again so that he was on top. He sat up, his breathing still slightly rough, and straddled him, trailing kisses up and down his torso. "Forty-three times." Reid noted proudly. "And the night's not over yet…"

**~END~**

* * *

><p><em>"We're wide awake, but girl I wanna make you close your eyes<br>And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight  
>All I need is only you and me alone tonight…I wanna make you close your eyes…"<br>_**~Dierks Bentley, "I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes"**

* * *

><p><strong>EN: *fanning myself* Well. Now. I honestly don't know what to say. I had this song stuck in my head for like three days and finally decided to do something about it…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I had fun writing it!**

**OPINIONS ARE MUCH LOVED!**


End file.
